


Siegfried Bäckerei

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, alternative universe, roman - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: После смерти отца Райнхард и Аннерозе переезжают в небольшой городок, где их другом неожиданно становится владелец местной пекарни.
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини R-NC21





	Siegfried Bäckerei

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: Аннерозе не забрали во дворец.

Плотные серые облака нависали над миром, закрывая его от солнца. Не самая лучшая погода, чтобы осматриваться на новом месте, но Райнхард не возражал. Неторопливыми шагами он мерил улицы городка, где теперь предстояло жить им с сестрой. Маленькие домики с остроконечными крышами уступали ему дорогу, открывая вид на раскинувшиеся вдалеке поля, перемежаемые редкими деревьями. Черный крест на вершине церковной башни отчетливо виднелся на фоне быстро темнеющего неба. Небольшая светлая церковь прилепилась к обветшалой стене, поросшей мхом. Стена навевала мысли о замке, но, насколько знал Райнхард, замков в этом месте никогда не было. На противоположной стороне площади примостилась старая ратуша, рядом — книжный магазин, окна которого светились уютным теплым светом, а за углом Райнхард обнаружил крошечную пекарню. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь. Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, выдавая его, и продавец, искавший что-то под прилавком, немедленно выпрямился и одарил Райнхарда дружелюбной улыбкой.  
— Добро пожаловать.  
Райнхард пробормотал что-то соответствующее в ответ, даже улыбнулся и начал рассматривать выставленные в витрине булочки. Хотя, говоря откровенно, ему больше хотелось рассмотреть самого продавца: высокий, с кудрявыми рыжевато-красными волосами, он производил неизгладимое впечатление. Интересно, какого цвета у него глаза?  
— Мне нужно что-нибудь к чаю, — сказал Райнхард, сдаваясь и поворачиваясь к продавцу. — Может, вы порекомендуете что-нибудь?  
— Конечно, — откликнулся тот, снова улыбаясь. — Жаль, уже вечер, почти все разобрали. Но я бы посоветовал вам попробовать вот эти шоколадные булочки. Они очень хороши.  
Конечно же, Райнхард последовал этому совету и взял целых шесть штук. Принимая бумажный пакет с булочками от продавца, Райнхард наконец-то сумел заглянуть ему в глаза: синие!  
— Приходите еще! — улыбнулся продавец.  
— Обязательно, — совершенно искренне откликнулся Райнхард.  
Он точно знал, что вернется сюда еще не раз. Выйдя из пекарни, он прошел чуть дальше и остановился, внимательно разглядывая пакет. «Пекарня Зигфрида Кирхайса», — было написано на нем.  
«Какое заурядное имя, — подумал Райнхард, но вспомнил синие глаза Зигфрида и смягчился. — Но вот фамилия очень даже хорошая».

— Райнхард! — всплеснула руками Аннерозе, когда он предъявил ей свою покупку. — Но ведь я испекла яблочный пирог к чаю, вовсе не стоило...  
И Райнхарду было нечего ответить.

В пекарню Райнхард вернулся на следующее утро. Было что-то особенное в том, чтобы проснуться раньше, чем Аннерозе, почти украдкой выйти из дома в стелющийся по улицам туман, дойти до пекарни, открыть дверь и немедленно окунуться в тепло и аромат ванили. Зигфрид, кажется, действительно рад был его видеть, они поболтали немного — Райнхард рассказал, что недавно переехал, Зигфрид вежливо не стал говорить, что это очевидно. Но их постоянно прерывали, колокольчик на двери звякал и звякал, возвещая приход покупателей — пекарня была популярна, — и Райнхард счел за лучшее откланяться. Он вернулся домой, прижимая к себе пакет, словно самую ценную добычу, и Аннерозе только покачала головой, когда увидела, сколько всего он купил, но ничего не стала говорить.  
Вскоре это стало своеобразным ритуалом: каждое утро Райнхард ходил в пекарню — не столько за свежими булочками, сколько для того, чтобы поговорить с Зигфридом. Он рассказал ему о сестре и узнал, что Зигфрид совсем один. Что пекарня принадлежит ему, но печет не он: замороженные булочки привозят из самого Одина, а ему остается только засунуть их в духовку. Что Зигфрид сладкоежка и очень любит читать. Что живет он в квартире над пекарней, мечтает о собаке, потому что надо же как-то заставлять себя выходить гулять при такой работе, но не хочет, чтобы собака оставалась на весь день одна. Что он самый добрый, самый терпеливый, самый потрясающий человек во всем мире.  
Нетрудно догадаться, что Райнхард влюбился.  
Ему было невыносимо мало коротких утренних разговоров, но он не решался приходить в другое время, без повода. Ему казалось, что он и так отвлекает Зигфрида и мешает ему работать и Зигфрид терпит его только из-за своей безграничной доброты. Но когда в ответ на очередной рассказ об Аннерозе Зигфрид мягко улыбнулся и сказал, что хотел бы с ней познакомиться, Райнхард не раздумывая пригласил его в гости. Предложение слетело с языка само, так легко, словно давно дожидалось удобного случая. И в тот же день после работы Зигфрид зашел к ним на чай.  
Объяснить Аннерозе, почему Райнхард пригласил в гости булочника, было непросто. Она слушала о том, что как-то так вышло, что они подружились, не скрывая своего удивления. Но после улыбнулась, нежно и понимающе.  
— Я рада, что у тебя появился друг, — только и проговорила она.  
Впрочем, Зигфрид показал себя с лучшей стороны, он был безукоризнен и, казалось, совершенно очаровал Аннерозе. Насколько очаровал, Райнхард понял не сразу.  
В тот вечер он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком в мире: он сидел за столом вместе с людьми, которых любил, они смеялись и шутили, все было идеально. Тогда он испытывал лишь ничем не омраченную радость. И потом, когда Зигфрид стал то и дело навещать их, — тоже. Только со временем Райнхард осознал, что стал лишним. Что Зигфрид приходит не к нему, а к Аннерозе. Что это ей адресованы его улыбки, что это на нее он смотрит, и смотрит так, как Райнхард — на него самого.  
Черная бездна разверзлась перед Райнхардом. Ревность прокралась в его сердце и впилась в него стальными когтями. Ревность — и вместе с ней чувство вины. Ведь Райнхард любил сестру и желал ей счастья. И с кем еще она могла бы быть такой же счастливой, как с Зигфридом? И все же боль поднималась изнутри каждый раз, когда на ее лице расцветала радость от того, что Зигфрид вновь постучался в их дом.  
Райнхард молчал, не смея ни словом, ни жестом выдать свои чувства, не смея разрушить хрупкое счастье сестры, которая только начала вновь улыбаться после смерти отца. Ревность ядом текла по его венам, но ни капле этого яда он не позволял просочиться наружу.  
Он перестал ходить в пекарню по утрам — «Я что-то набрал вес, наверное, надо меньше есть мучного», — начал сбегать из дома, отговариваясь делами, или запираться у себя, отговариваясь головной болью, когда Зигфрид приходил в гости. Он бродил по полям, блуждая между серых выцветших стеблей растений, наслаждаясь прохладным ветром и голосами птиц, надеясь, что они помогут забыть о том, что его терзало, и возвращался после наступления темноты.  
Аннерозе, конечно, замечала, что происходит. Она пыталась поговорить с Райнхардом, но тот делал вид, что не понимает, о чем речь. Зигфрид ничего не замечал. По крайней мере, так казалось Райнхарду, пока в один прекрасный день тот не постучал в дверь его комнаты.  
— Райнхард, можно мне войти?  
Первым порывом Райнхарда было ответить: «Нет». Он не случайно спрятался в своей комнате, в своем убежище, на верхнем этаже их крошечного домика, под самой крышей, у него были на то причины. И теперь, впервые за все это время, Райнхард пожалел, что, когда они выбирали комнаты, он отдал предпочтение этой. Ведь из спальни на первом, полуподвальном этаже, которую заняла Аннерозе, можно было выйти на улицу и сбежать. Бежать отсюда было некуда. Не прыгать же из окна в живую изгородь, верно?  
— Можно, — наконец выдавил из себя Райнхард.  
Он встал с кровати и пригнувшись — потолок здесь был скошен — сделал шаг к двери.  
Как раз вовремя — она открылась, и вошел Зигфрид. С его появлением комнатка начала казаться еще меньше, и Райнхард невольно отступил, досадуя на свой рост — не такой уж и маленький, но ниже, чем у Зигфрида.  
Зигфрид огляделся, чему-то улыбнулся и посмотрел Райнхарду прямо в глаза.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил он прямо. — Я обидел тебя?  
— Нет, что ты, — выдавил из себя смешок Райнхард, отступая еще на шаг и упираясь в подоконник.  
— Тогда почему ты избегаешь меня?  
Зигфрид не двигался с места, но почему-то стал словно бы ближе. Или дело в том, что он практически заполнял всю комнату?  
— Я не избегаю тебя, — ответил Райнхард. — С чего ты взял?  
Зигфрид помолчал. Он смотрел так внимательно, словно пытался разглядеть степень искренности в глазах Райнхарда.  
— Скажем так, — наконец сказал он, — у меня были причины.  
Райнхард помотал головой:  
— Дело не в тебе. Просто я неважно себя чувствую в последнее время, — солгал он.  
— Значит, мы друзья? — уточнил Зигфрид. — Я очень хочу быть твоим другом, Райнхард.  
Он протянул руку и, не успев понять, что делает, Райнхард пожал ее.  
— Да, — ответил он, все еще сжимая руку Зигфрида, — я тоже этого хочу.  
Это, конечно, тоже была ложь. Быть ему другом Райнхард хотел, пожалуй, в последнюю очередь.  
— Тогда пойдем вниз, — мягко, но непреклонно продолжил Зигфрид, — твоя сестра испекла прекрасный сливовый пирог.  
— Конечно, — выдавил Райнхард, проклиная себя за слабость, но не сделал ни шага.  
Они так и стояли, держась за руки, пока до Райнхарда не дошло, насколько двусмысленно это было. Он резко отдернул руку, повел плечами, отбрасывая сомнения, и решительно прошел мимо Зигфрида.  
— Идем же! — поторопил он его и первым начал спускаться по лестнице. Если бы он пропустил Зигфрида вперед, то не смог бы удержаться от искушения поразглядывать его задницу.

После этого разговора Райнхард начал избегать Зигфрида через раз. Нельзя сказать, чтобы это давалось ему легко: симпатия между Зигфридом и Аннерозе стала еще очевиднее, они понимали друг друга с полуслова и смеялись над им одним понятными шутками. Райнхард не мог не признать, что они были весьма гармоничной парой, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Оба красивые, статные, внимательные друг к другу. Если они поженятся, то Зигфрид сможет наконец завести собаку, и по вечерам они с Аннерозе будут прогуливаться с ней при свете фонарей и целоваться там, куда он не добирается. В этом прекрасном уравнении не было места только для Райнхарда. Он должен был радоваться тому, что все складывается так удачно, — и не мог.  
Он даже попытался отвлечься, завел дружбу с продавщицей в книжном магазине и с юношей, развозившим почту. Но все это было не то. Хотя юноша, Карл, кажется, пытался строить ему глазки.

Наступил декабрь, самое волшебное время в году. Аннерозе и Райнхард вместе нарядили елку теми же самыми игрушками, что и в детстве. Они вешали на терпко пахнущие ветки выцветшие стеклянные шары и позолоченных ангелочков и вспоминали родителей — каждый про себя, но воспоминания их были общими. И Райнхарду показалось, что все стало как раньше, пока Аннерозе не повесила в коридоре омелу. Явно с расчетом на то, чтобы встретить под ней Зигфрида и повернуть наконец дело в нужное русло. Стоило об этом подумать — и от праздничного настроения не осталось и следа. Теперь внутри клокотала самая черная, самая выдержанная ревность. И ночью Райнхард потихоньку спустился вниз, снял омелу и засунул в комод. Если Аннерозе спросит — скажет, что она упала.  
Аннерозе не спросила. Просто повесила ее в дверях кухни. А потом — над столом, над лестницей, в гостиной... Их молчаливая война продолжалась до тех пор, пока однажды омела не исчезла. То ли Аннерозе наконец сдалась, то ли просто повесила туда, где Райнхард не смог ее найти.  
Спустя два дня Зигфрид пришел в гости, и Райнхард остался дома — он сбегал дважды до этого, стоило наконец проявить хоть немного вежливости и сдержать обещание быть его другом. Получалось плохо, пирог, который испекла сестра, казался приторным, и, когда Аннерозе попросила его сходить в подвал за розовым вином, Райнхард встал из-за стола с облегчением.  
Уже внизу, доставая бутылку из шкафа, он вдруг понял: сестра послала его, чтобы побыть наедине с Зигфридом. Искушение швырнуть бутылку на пол было почти непреодолимым. Райнхард беззвучно расхохотался, прижал ладонь ко лбу и закрыл глаза. Ему стоило уйти, как он и делал до этого. Он простоял так довольно долго, раздумывая, не лучше ли сбежать и заметят ли это те двое, что остались в гостиной, но потом все же решил вернуться. Ведь сестра посылала за вином? Так он его принесет. Мрачно усмехнувшись, Райнхард направился к лестнице, но, поднявшись до середины, остановился. Навстречу ему спускался Зигфрид.  
— Аннерозе послала меня помочь тебе, — сказал он.  
Райнхард раздраженно пожал плечами:  
— Неужели нужно два человека, чтобы принести одну бутылку вина?  
Внутри него клокотало бешенство, и стоило большого труда не выпустить его наружу.  
Зигфрид развел руками, а потом зачем-то посмотрел вверх.  
— Омела, — сказал он, и, подняв голову, Райнхард убедился, что проклятое растение и вправду закреплено на потолке точно над ними.  
Бешенство вспыхнуло с новой силой, и, когда Зигфрид наклонился к нему, Райнхард выставил вперед руки.  
— Нет, — сказал он решительно.  
Он не собирался целоваться с Зигфридом, не собирался узнавать, каковы на вкус его губы, не собирался хранить это воспоминание в своем сердце, страдая от того, что это был первый и последний поцелуй, ничего большего у него никогда не будет.  
— Значит, вот как, — ледяным тоном произнес Зигфрид.  
Он смерил Райнхарда взглядом, а потом спросил с таким ядом в голосе, которого от него никак нельзя было ожидать:  
— Это потому, что я мужчина? Ты брезгуешь?  
Кровь бросилась Райнхарду в голову.  
— Нет, — запальчиво произнес он, — это потому, что я не люблю быть снизу!  
Зигфрид хмыкнул, а потом одним неуловимым движением просочился мимо Райнхарда, даже не задев его, хотя, казалось, это было невозможно на столь узкой лестнице, и встал на ступеньку ниже.  
— А так? — спросил он, и Райнхард понял, что с него довольно.  
Он поставил бутылку рядом с собой, обхватил голову Зигфрида ладонями и прижался губами к его губам. Райнхард хотел испугать его, заставить отступить, и совсем не ожидал, что его губы раскроются навстречу, что он ответит на поцелуй с таким же пылом. Зигфрид обнял его, прижимая ближе, и Райнхард забыл обо всем. Он жадно целовал Зигфрида, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, каждым прикосновением, и остановился, только услышав, как наверху хлопнула дверь.  
— Сестра! — прошептал Райнхард, мгновенно вспомнив, что в гостиной слышно все, что происходит на лестнице. Он взлетел вверх и замер, разглядывая записку, оставленную на комоде: «Я ушла к Магдалене, вернусь поздно. Развлекайтесь!».  
Зигфрид тоже поднялся, заглянул к нему через плечо и поставил бутылку с вином на комод.  
— У тебя удивительная сестра, — сказал он.  
— Я знаю, — с горечью отозвался Райнхард: он чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым. — Я никогда не прощу себя за то, что так с ней поступил. И тебя тоже, — добавил он после недолгого размышления.  
Зигфрид нахмурился:  
— О чем ты?  
— Но ведь вы... — Райнхард поморщился, не зная, как правильно сказать. — Вроде как влюблены друг в друга. Она повесила эту омелу, надеясь встретиться под ней с тобой...  
— Райнхард, — мягко произнес Зигфрид, — мне очень нравится твоя сестра, но я не влюблен в нее. И она об этом знала с самого начала, поверь мне.  
— Почему ты так уверен? — уточнил Райнхард, все еще сомневаясь.  
— Потому что я спрашивал ее, могу ли я рассчитывать на взаимность с тобой.  
— О.  
Красноречие в этот момент полностью покинуло Райнхарда.  
— И еще одно, — Зигфрид вздохнул, — но, боюсь, за это ты меня точно не простишь.  
Райнхард вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Это я повесил омелу над лестницей.  
— Вот как,— рассмеялся Райнхард, чувствуя, как исчезает невидимая рука, столь долго сжимавшая его сердце. — Ты прав, я точно тебя не прощу.  
Он сделал паузу, а потом добавил:  
— Если, конечно, ты меня не поцелуешь еще раз.  
Стоило ли говорить, что Зигфрид очень хотел заслужить прощение?

Вино так и осталось на комоде, а пирог — на столе в гостиной. Райнхард с Зигфридом поднялись наверх, целуясь на каждой ступеньке, и остановились на пороге комнаты в двух шагах от кровати, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Чувствуя, как ладонь Зигфрида поглаживает его член через ткань брюк, Райнхард всхлипывал и притирался плотнее, не переставая целовать его. Он мог бы кончить прямо так, но невероятным усилием воли отстранился.  
— С тем же успехом мы могли бы остаться внизу, — со смешком сказал он, а потом кивнул на кровать: — Там будет удобнее.  
— Конечно, — облизнув губы, ответил Зигфрид, и Райнхард едва не поддался искушению снова поцеловать его. Чтобы не видеть, он отвернулся и начал расстегивать рубашку. И вздрогнул, когда горячие ладони Кирхайса легли ему на плечи.  
— Я помогу, — прошептал тот, и Райнхард развернулся к нему, позволяя себя раздеть.  
После настал черед Зигфрида, и, расстегивая пуговицы, Райнхард с упоением целовал каждый открывающийся ему участок кожи. И не смог сдержать удивленного возгласа, когда Зигфрид снял брюки.  
— Ого!  
«Ого!» было еще преуменьшением: Зигфрид был щедро одарен природой, и Райнхард невольно почувствовал гордость за него.  
Они легли на кровать, лаская друг друга и целуясь, и лишь когда возбуждение стало невыносимым, Райнхард нашарил под подушкой тюбик смазки и протянул его Зигфриду.  
— Подготовь меня, — попросил он.  
Зигфрид посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
— Ты же сказал, что не любишь быть снизу, — напомнил он.  
Райнхард фыркнул.  
— Я и не буду, — и перевернулся на живот. — Ну же.  
Зигфрид готовил его долго и тщательно, и все равно этого оказалось недостаточно. Опускаясь на него сверху, принимая в себя его член, Райнхард почувствовал не только удовольствие, но и боль.  
— Может, не стоит? — спросил Зигфрид, заметив, как он нахмурился, но Райнхард мотнул головой.  
Мимолетный дискомфорт уже прошел, и теперь он хотел почувствовать внутри весь этот великолепный член целиком. На то, чтобы принять его, понадобилось время, но Райнхард справился. Он качнулся раз, другой, а потом начал двигаться, опираясь ладонями на грудь Зигфрида. Наслаждение волнами захлестывало его, он стонал, запрокинув голову, слыша, как Зигфрид стонет в унисон. Они кончили одновременно, и Райнхард долго лежал на его груди, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Душ? — спросил он, когда силы вернулись к нему, и Зигфрид согласно кивнул.  
Уместиться вдвоем в крошечной душевой кабине казалось невозможным, но еще более невозможным — разлучиться хоть на мгновение. Они обнимали друг друга под струями воды, целовались, захлебываясь от счастья, и, конечно же, вышли из душа вновь возбужденными. Райнхард сомневался, что сможет принять Зигфрида еще раз — все же он переоценил свои способности, — но это и не понадобилось. Уложив его на кровать, Зигфрид опустился сверху и взял в рот его член. Он ласкал так умело, что в Райнхарде на мгновение вспыхнула ревность. Вспыхнула — и исчезла, оставив место лишь для чистого наслаждения. И спустя вечность, полную жарких влажных прикосновений, Райнхард кончил с громким стоном.  
Вытерев губы, Зигфрид лег рядом, обнял его, устраивая его голову у себя на груди.  
— Тебе помочь? — спросил Райнхард, но Зигфрид отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Я уже, — сказал он, а потом признался еле слышным шепотом: — Я люблю кончать вот так.  
— Вот так? — Райнхард приподнял голову. — Ты имеешь в виду, с членом во рту?  
Лицо Зигфрида залила краска.  
— Да, — подтвердил он, не отводя, впрочем, взгляд.  
— Как еще ты любишь кончать?  
Тон Райнхарда был требовательным, но Зигфрид только покачал головой:  
— Ты со временем все узнаешь, обещаю.  
И это был лучший ответ, на который только мог рассчитывать Райнхард.

Собаку они и в самом деле завели — потом, когда Зигфрид наконец согласился переехать в их дом. И гуляли с ней по вечерам втроем — Аннерозе деликатно отворачивалась, когда они проходили сквозь неосвещенные фонарями участки.  
Впрочем, довольно скоро Аннерозе переехала от них к Магдалене. Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
